


Bless You

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Sucky title, Teeny bit of angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing home a dusty stack of books has consequences that Eve definitely does not find hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt @Kez06 tagged me in on Tumblr: 
> 
> Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off the bed.

Eve shivered as she left the bathroom, man it was cold tonight. She was looking forward to getting into bed and curling up with Flynn, he was always warm. Come to think of it, where was he? He'd said he was just finishing up some research, he wouldn't have gone off without telling her, he said he'd work on that but then again this was Flynn Carsen: master runner and giant nerd, if a case had come up he'd probably be so excited he'd forget to tell anyone until two days later when he was stuck in an ancient Sumatran tomb buried three miles underground. She hovered outside the en-suite and checked her phone to see if Flynn had messaged her but the screen was clear except for the picture of the two of them that she used as her wallpaper, and she furrowed her eyebrows with worry as she stared at the image of him elatedly kissing her on the cheek. Just then she heard footsteps and low mumbling, and looked up to see Flynn entering the bedroom. Well, she assumed it was him from the three-piece and mismatched sneakers she could see. His head was hidden behind a pile of books that he was trying to balance, and apparently had done so successfully until now. One of his laces was untied and he stepped on it as he manoeuvred into the room meaning he buckled and the stack of books almost went flying across the room. Eve however shot over to him just in time and prevented the catastrophe, "Woah there Librarian," she said, steadying both the books and Flynn before relieving him of half the pile. 

"Thank you," Flynn breathed as he regained his balance. 

"Where do you want these?" Eve asked, "And why do you have so many of them?"

Flynn motioned to the table by the side of the bed before replying. "Well," he panted, "Ezekiel was tasked to retrieve a chanting stick and before we can put it away in the Library we need to put a kind of lock on it so it doesn't sporadically create storms or heatwaves wherever we place it. It basically was used to control the weather, useful if you were growing crops I suppose," he added, murmuring the latter part to himself. He stopped to let out a relieved sigh as he set the books down, stretching after he did so, as though he'd really worked out. 

"Okay, but if it's technically Ezekiel's artifact and he already retrieved it why are you looking into it?" And that still doesn't explain why half the Library is in our bedroom," she pointed out, coughing as a cloud of dust rose up to her face as she laid the books down next to Flynn's pile. 

"Oh, well the inscriptions on the stick that act as a sort of manual are in a language relatively unknown to most scholars and specific to a certain Incan tribe. I've only come across it a couple of times so I'm a little rusty, plus I wanna make sure we know exactly what we're dealing with so there are no surprises."

"Oh yeah? I thought you loved charging into the fog? Where there are surprises galore?" Eve teased, sitting down on Flynn's side of the bed, bringing up her legs and crossing them beneath her.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I like being unprepared. Besides, I've recently learned that executing a plan is important," he retorted with a grin. Eve chuckled as she shuffled back against Flynn's pillow, her favourite place, after his arms. The bed shifted a little as Flynn sat down on the edge of it. "Hi," he smiled, finally greeting her. 

"Hello," she whispered, unable to stop beaming as her eyes sparkled, sinking into his. 

"I'm glad I'm home," he confessed.

Eve's heart fluttered at the last word just like it always did. That's right she thought, this was home, it was theirs. "Me too, I was starting to get worried."

"Oh you like me that much?" he grinned, raising an eyebrow. 

"I know you're clumsy and reckless that much," she shot back with a smirk. He'd been leaning in closer and closer as they spoke and now, with the hint of a smile lingering on them, he brought his lips close to Eve's and she titled her head, preparing herself for the sparks that would burst into fireworks the moment he touched her. At the same time however, Eve felt a prickly sensation build up in her nose. She'd obviously breathed in some dust from the books and now she definitely felt like she was going to..."ATCHOO!" she howled into Flynn's face. Flynn did nothing but yell at her, clearly startled by her sudden outburst, then reflexively backed away from her. The movement however had been too swift for his already precarious position on the bed and he tumbled off it, landing in a heap on the floor. 

 

Eve collected herself after a couple more sneezes, shaking off the remnants of the attack before hastily scrambling forward to peer over the edge of the bed and check on Flynn. He lay on his back wincing while clutching the left side of his hip where he was clearly going to have a bruise by morning. "Are you okay?!" she asked before bringing a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile. It wasn't that she wasn't concerned it was just that the whole thing had gone from romantic and playful to clumsy and funny so quickly.

"No," he pouted, indicating that he probably was. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm not!" she insisted, though she very clearly was despite the fact she was biting her lip to stop herself. She crawled off the bed and crouched down next to him, placing a hand over the top of his and kissing his forehead. "Are you really hurt?" she asked, with more concern in her voice now.

He could see the slight fear in her eyes and so decided to put her at ease. "No," he told her truthfully. "I landed on my hip and bumped my head a little but I'm fine, no lasting damage...I hope."

"Are you sure?" she ensured.

He nodded. "Yeah, honest."

"Okay, let's get you up." She reached out a hand which he took, and slowly helped him to stand before stepping closer to the bed. 

"Hold on," he murmured, holding onto her shoulder while he fidgeting and moved from one foot to the other. She frowned in confusion before looking down and realising he had removed his shoes. 

"Here," she said, taking of his jacket before starting on his waistcoat. "You'll be comfier without these too." He let her undress hum, watching as she carefully undid his buttons then leaned past him to drape both items over the edge of the bed. "Get comfy," she instructed, motioning to the bed. 

Flynn cautiously crawled onto it then shuffled over to Eve's side. "Come here," he called, holding an arm out to her.

 

She joined him without hesitation but positioned herself a little higher so he could be the one to rest against her. She ran a hand through his hair, having propped herself up on her arm, then kissed the top of his head before pulling him closer and resting his head against her chest. "Mm," he murmured, draping an arm over her waist, "Now I'm comfy." 

Eve smiled, and both warmth and excitement crept up her spine at the feel of his lips brushing against her skin. "I'm sorry," she suddenly mumbled into his hair a moment later, thumb stroking where his hair met his neck, unknowingly making tingling sensations shoot up his back. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault," he reassured her. "I brought in those dusty books, that's probably what did it."

"Yeah but you're the one that got hurt."

"I didn't, I swear. I'll probably just have a couple of bruises. Besides, if being hurt means we get to lie like this, then I'll gladly get hurt all the time."

"Don't even joke about that," she chided him and Flynn noticed she held him a little tighter. He got it then. She usually kissed better any scrapes or cuts he had and it was usually him that held her, mostly when they were in bed after she'd spent the day protecting them all and he was just grateful to have her home, safe in his arms (and also because he'd learned that Eve Baird liked to be cuddled). So for her to be holding him was rare but something she did mostly when he was really badly injured, like that time they'd returned from Mexico and he'd been so hurt by a collapsing shrine that they'd stayed in the Annex for three days straight because his bruising made him unable to move without crying out, she'd blamed herself then too. Therefore he was aware of the fears any injury he sustained, and their current embrace, would stir for her. 

He decided to try and lighten the mood, not wanting her to feel scared or guilty in the slightest. "Hey," he titled his head to look up at her. "You know, you could say I _literally_  just fell for you."

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, shaking her head, though she was grinning anyway. "That was actually all so sweet, and then that. A bad pun, Flynn? Really? You had to go there?" 

"Come on, that one was good, admit it," he pleaded.

"No," she chuckled.

"Please. You have to be nice, I just had a near-death experience!"

Eve gave him an incredulous look. "Oh please. You just told me how okay you are, and anyway, it's not like you fell off a cliff."

He laughed softly, making her do the same, and relief filled his heart as he saw the sparkle return to her eyes. "Hey, I never got my kiss," he reminded her.

"Oh that's right," she replied in a mock serious tone. "We should fix that." She slid her hand up to cup his cheek then slowly leaned in and placed her lips neatly between his, pressing against them, softly but with intent before slowly drawing back, letting his lower lip fall from her capture. "Better?" she whispered, head tilted against his, their noses brushing together. 

"I'm practically healed," Flynn murmured as his eyes flickered open, before sighing contentedly.

"Good. Now," she began, shifting both herself and Flynn so he was practically nestled on top of her, "Tell me about this tribe." She wrapped one arm around him, her free hand coming up to brush through his hair repeatedly as he started excitedly chattering away just as she knew he would, and Eve smiled knowing this was exactly how she wanted her life to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Flynn had to be the one to fall. Thanks for reading. Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
